Destroying The Love puppies
by theifking
Summary: After an accident at the park, which Marik saves Ryou from. They go out on a date and start a relationship, much to the discomfort of Bakura and Malik who will stop at nothing to ruin there relationship and get their other halves back. Please R&R.
1. The Beggining

theifking: I finally thought of writing a new story and, well, here it is. Hope you all like it.

* * *

It had been raining for the past few days and today was the first sunny day in weeks. So people were finally opening up their windows and leaving their houses to be productive and enjoy the sun. Including, much to the distress of their yami's, Malik and Ryou. They were currently walking down the street towards the park were they planned to spend the whole day relaxing. Bakura and Marik on the other hand, would have preferred to stay home and buy illegal items off the internet. But they were dragged along anyway.

Ryou and Malik sat on the park bench and Bakura and Marik were terrorizing young children and their dogs.

"Why are we here again?" Bakura asked Marik.

Marik stopped chasing the kid he was trying to set on fire, "because we didn't have a choice."

"But why did we come. Were both a lot stronger then our hikari's. Why didn't we refuse to come or send them to the shadow realm or something like that?"

"I don't know. I guess it seemed like a good idea to come at the time."

"No it didn't! It seemed like a horrible idea."

"Well at least the hikari's are happy," Marik said as he glanced at the Hikari's who were sitting on the bench. But they weren't there anymore. "Um Bakura, weren't our light's just sitting on the bench."

"Yeah, where'd they go?"

They both walked over to where the hikari's were supposed to be. They walked around the area but their was still no sign of them. As they were walking to wards the gates of the park they heard a high pitched scream that sounded oddly familiar. They ran towards it and they saw a man holding Ryou and Malik at gunpoint yelling something about money.

Bakura and Marik stood their for a few seconds and then they both jumped on top of the man and started to beat him up until he got up and ran away.

"Are you both okay," Marik asked.

"Yes were fine. Thanks to you."

"It was nothing Ryou."

"Let's go get coffee."

"Sure." And Marik and Ryou walked away leaving Bakura and Malik completely stunned.

"Um Malik, did Ryou just take Marik out for coffee without inviting us."

"I guess he did."

They looked at each other and they both fainted from shock. Meanwhile, Ryou and Marik were having a pleasurable time. They had gone to the mall for coffee and had then watched a movie. After that, they went for a walk on the pier to watch the sunset. It was ten o'clock at night and Marik had walked Ryou home. "Well thank you Marik. I had a very good time."

"Yeah, me to. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I would like that." Ryou said as he fumbled with his keys. Once he had found the right one he looked at Marik and smiled. Marik smiled back. Ryou unlocked the door and was about to open it when suddenly he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of lips against his own. Ryou had never kissed anyone or been kissed himself so he didn't really know what to do or how to respond. He had seen the actors kiss on T.V. so he just did what it looked like they did. But it wasn't how he expected his fist kiss to be like. Where were the fireworks and the cheering crowd and the doves forming their names in the sky? Eventually Marik pulled away and smiled at Ryou who smiled back. Marik turned around and walked down the stairs. Ryou waited until he was out of sight before squealing very loudly and jumping up and down. He opened the door and stepped inside to see a very disturbed looking Bakura who was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Well," he said

"Well what."

"Where did you go? What did you do? And why wasn't I invited?"

"Me and Marik just wanted some quality time Bakura. You don't need to be there for every aspect of my life."

"Yes I do. I am a Yami. I always need to know what you're doing and when you're doing it. I need love, care and attention."

"Well I'm sorry for leaving you at the park but it was one time and next time I'll tell you were I'm going."

"Fine. So what did you and Marik get up to."

"Nothing much. We saw a movie, went to the pier and that's about it."

"Good. Nothing weird happened between you to."

"Well he did just kiss me."

"WHAT! Marik kissed you, you out of all people. But you're so ugly."

"Shut up, I look exactly the same as you."

"Yeah but I'm sexy. You're just girly and wimpy."

"What are you talking about? I'm British, I'm more sexy then you."

"Yeah, sure you are. That's what you mum and dad told you as a little kid to make you feel better about how sexy you were."

"You freak!" Ryou said as he stomped past Bakura and up the stairs. Bakura watched him go and the moment he was gone he ran to the phone and dialled in Malik's number.

"Hello, Malik speaking."

"Oh my Ra. Malik have you heard the news."

"What news?"

"Marik and Ryou are an item."

"What do you mean?"

"They went out and at the end of the night Marik kissed Ryou."

"What, but his so ugly."

"I know, I always thought Marik standards would be a bit higher."

"Who would he have gone out with then?"

"I don't know. You or maybe me."

"You are you joking. You're not that good looking either."

"But I'm sexy."

"Well Ryou's British."

"Shut up. I am sexy. But anyway, back to the point; what are we going to do."

"Nothing I guess."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Listen Bakura. Do you really feel that you should be there to ruin every good thing that happens to you hikari and my yami? Do you truly feel the need to dominate over them both and to crush their feelings and break their hearts?"

"... Um, duh!"

"Well I don't and I will not take part."

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to do it on my own then."

"I guess you will." Malik said and he slammed down the phone. He turned around and shook his head. Bakura could be so heartless sometimes. At that moment Marik's head popped out from behind the kitchen door.

"Hi Malik, I just wanted to say that I wont be hanging out with you tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that. I also don't need you to look after me anymore." And he skipped out of the room humming some random song.

Malik stood there with his chin hanging down by his hips. He picked up the phone and called Bakura back.

"Bakura speaking."

"He doesn't need me anymore; I'll have nothing to do!"

"Let's do this!"

They both started cackling like the maniacs they are.

* * *

theifking: I just came up with it randomly. Please tell me what you thought.  



	2. Love Puppies

theifking: Well hears the next chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I really wasn't expecting anything even though I said R&R...Anyway, hope you all like the new chapter.

* * *

Walking down the street on a Sunday morning, hand in hand, were Ryou and Marik who were, as Bakura described them, "Love Puppies." A short distance behind them were Bakura and Malik who where laughing psychotically and cackling like idiots. They were following Ryou and Marik and they were trying to spy on them. The Love Puppies sat down on the park bench and watched the old ladies feed the ducks. Bakura and Malik followed them and hid behind a bush.

"Malik, can you hear what there saying."

"No. It doesn't really look like there even talking."

"Yes they are you idiot."

"Don't call me and idiot you dumb tomb robber!"

"Shut up you bloody, useless tomb keeper!"

"Bastard!"

"Jerk!"

"Kleptomaniac!"

"Bad name caller!"

"Bushbaby!"

"You Take that back

"No! Why should I!"

"TAKE IT BACK!!" Bakura jumped on top of Malik and started beating him senseless.

Meanwhile, passers by were wondering why that bush was somehow able to talk and bash itself up. Some of those onlookers happened to be Ryou and Marik who left there place at the bench and slowly approached the bush. They peered through the leaves to see Malik and Bakura doing something so awkward that I couldn't find words to describe it. "Bakura, what do you think your doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Get off Malik." Ryou jumped into the bush and Marik followed. When they had all gotten out of the bush and Malik and Bakura were sitting on the bench and Ryou and Marik were scolding them about the importance of not making a scene in public, which it was safe to say that none of it was remembered. After Marik and Ryou had finished lecturing Malik and Bakura they went back to what they were doing and Bakura and Malik went back to what they were doing. Following the happy couple. after a while they got bored and went to go plot a new evil plan.

"How do relationships work?" Malik asked Bakura.

"You mean you've never been in a relationship before."

"What, and you have."

"Well…um…no. But I lived in Egypt as a thief king and I didn't have anytime to date so I…"

"Excuses, excuses. You were a thief king which should have been a turn on. And besides, you're not that ugly."

"Really, but I thought you said I was ugly."

"Well, I don't know, I guess you're sexy but I mean, you're still not as hot as me."

"I am sexy and hot. Back to the point. We need to try to learn how relationships work."

"Well we could watch romance movies and chick flicks."

"Nuh, to boring."

"Well we could observe others."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we could watch what others do in relationships and spy on them to help us understand how they work."

"That might just work Ishtar!" And with that they went to go find a couple to spy on. they walked for hours but they couldn't find anyone. They went to the park, lake, museum; fancy restaurant etc. places were they thought a couple could be found. as they turned a corner they saw a two familiar faces, "Look, it's rich boy and his mutt."

"Could we spy on them?"

"Are you kidding, there not a happy couple. They practically hate each other!"

"Well what should we do?"

"I heard there's a sale on hair gel at the mall, let's check it out." Malik hit Bakura.

"You idiot, stay focused."

"What I meant is that where there's gel there's Yugi and Yami or Tristan and Duke!"

"Smart idea!" So they both ran to the mall in hopes of finding a spiky haired couple. They searched the shops until they finally found a couple, but not who they had expected. Mokuba and his newly found boyfriend Kobuma were walking through the store checking out prices of the hair gel. "What the hell are they doing here. I thought Mokuba's hair was natural."

"Guess not. So are we going to use them or not."

"They'll have to do." So Bakura and Malik slowly crept towards the two and hid behind a shelf right behind them. Kobuma was Mokuba's boyfriend that looked almost exactly the same as Mokuba although with different clothes and brown hair. Bakura and Marik always teased him about this because it was like dating your bathroom mirror and every morning kissing your reflection. They couldn't here exactly what they were saying. Only little bit's of their conversation but it wasn't much use to them. They decided it would be easier to move closer to hear what they were saying. They crept behind a pyramid made out of containers of gel stacked on top of one another. They could finally hear what they were saying.

"I know that one says super strong but this one says mega strong."

"Mokuba I don't care."

"Super or mega, super or mega. Ummmm, what do you think."

"I don't care."

"I'll get them both." Kobuma sighed and kept on walking. Bakura and Malik looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "Bakura, they aren't doing couple stuff."

"We could always watch what happens when couples fight."

"how do we do that?"

"Just wait." Bakura picked a container of gel and threw it right at Mokuba's head.

"OW!! Kobuma, I know your bored but don't go throwing things at me."

"What are you talking about."

"You threw that can of gel at me."

"no I didn't"

"Lies, lies, lies." he blocked his ears

"Mokuba, your so immature." Suddenly a container of gel hit Kobuma on the back of his head, "Mokuba, what the hell do you think your doing."

"what?"

"You threw the gel at me."

"I did not"

"lier"

"Bastard"

All of a sudden, a shower of containers crushed Mokuba and Kobuma and all you could hear was screams and Bakura and Malik high fiving each other. Mokuba and Kobuma managed to make an entrance out of the containers and finally reached the top. gasping for air, Kobuma stood up and started to yell at Mokuba, "that's it! first you accuse me of throwing gel at you than you throw some at me then you push a whole pyramid on top of me. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, well there is probably something but I never threw anything at you. I'm the victim."

"Are not"

"am to"

This went on for a while and Bakura and Malik were extremely pleased with themselves. "Would you two have anything to do with this." they turned around to see Kaiba standing with his arms crossed over his chest and the mutt behind him.

"Um, Kaiba, fancy seeing you here."

"yeah, we were just looking at gel and we think that it's time to go." they bolted out of the shop but didn't get very far because Kaiba could run pretty fast. he dragged them back to the shop and forced them to apologise to his brother and the shopkeepers.

"If I ever see you do that again then I will personal-"

"Shut up Kaiba. Your not our mum."

"yes I am. now back to what I was saying. don't mess with my brother or any of the hair products in this store. Got that"

"yes. we wont mess with your brother"

"AND!"

"We wont mess with the store."

"Good." he turned around and marched of, "Kid's, come, come." they all grunted and followed Kaiba.

"What the hell was that all about."

"I guess he likes the store."

"Whatever. well that was a failure."

"no it wasn't."

"how wasn't it."

"Well we now know that when one person is dragged to a place by another person that the first person doesnt like then they get angry at the second person and start to ignore them. Then when something bad happens, the first person get's angry and blames it on the second person. then the second person gets angry at the first person for getting angry at them. Then they get into a big fight that could be the end of their relationship."

"Come again."

"What we just saw."

"Oh yeah sure. but they didn't break up"

"they would have if Kaiba hadn't come."

"Good one. But what place does Ryou like that Marik doesn't?"

"I don't know, the library."

"Marik likes the library. he sets the books on fire."

"How about the museum"

"he steals from the gift shop"

"Orphanarium."

"He tells the kids that his going to adopt them then he laughs at them and steals there things."

"That's horrible."

"Meh, its sorta fun."

"You freak."

Bakura paused for a minute, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Marik is mean and freaky and Ryou is nice and normal."

"So"

"SO, if we show Ryou what Marik's really like, then Ryou would break up with him."

"Bakura you genius."

And they ran out of the store and tried to figure out something that Marik did that was mean and freaky. They had come up with so many things that they couldn't quite choose which one to use. Eventually they decided that they would break them up by using the fact that Marik was evil and psychotic and that Ryou wasn't. They tried to think of a scenario were Marik would lose what sanity he had left, but, being the idiots they are, they couldn't think of anything. "I can't think of anything."

"Neither can I."

"We need someone with brains."

"Were we gonna find someone who's smart."

"Well there's Kaiba."

"He wouldn't help us."

"There's always Yami."

"Are you joking?"

"We could just get him to help us with this one thing and then we could go back to torturing him."

"He wouldn't help us."

"We can lie and say that we want to embarrass Marik and then, when they break up, we can blame it on Yami."

"Ishtar, your smarter then you look."

"You mean it."

"…No. Let's go." And they ran off to go find Yami.

* * *

theifking: Well there you go. Thanks to all that read. 


	3. The Spirit's That Want Revenge

theifking: Here's the new chapter. It took me a while but i finally got it finished. Hope you all like it.

* * *

As Bakura and Malik ran towards the game shop to try and find Yami, Ryou and Marik were having a nice day at the beach. They were walking along the sand with ice creams in their hands. "Um, Marik, has Malik been acting differently lately?" 

"Well now that you mention it, he has sorta been acting a bit strange."

"Well Bakura has been acting weird, weirder then usual. I think their up to something."

"Well whatever there doing, it can't effect us right."

"I don't know. Bakura doesn't like us dating. They might be trying to break us up."

"I think you're just paranoid."

"I guess." Ryou sighed and they kept on walking.

* * *

Malik and Bakura could see the game shop. They were almost there when suddenly… 

"OW!" Bakura spun around to see Malik lying on the ground clutching his side.

"Ishtar, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-need a b-break."

"Well so do I but you don't see me making a scene."

"C-can you c-carry me?"

"What the 'Beep' do you mean?"

"C-can y-you carry me to the g-game store?"

"It's right there."

"Exactly. It's not that far."

"But you're heavy."

"I am not."

"How do you no?"

"Well I don't. But I know I'm not as heavy as Marik."

"Hey how come you're speaking all normal?"

"I'm not tired anymore."

"So why can't you walk."

"Cuz I'm tired."

Bakura clenched his fists and was about to jump on top of the Egyptian hikari when he suddenly saw Yami exiting the game shop, "Quick Marik, now's our chance!" He rolled the hikari into the bush and watched as Yami walked by. When he passed the bush, Bakura jumped out and landed on top of him. Yami let out a high pitched scream,

"AAGGHH! HELP! I'm to hot to die!"

"Shut up pharaoh. I'm not going to kill you, well not yet."

"Oh it's just you Bakura. AAGGHH! IT'S BAKURA!"

"Oh that's it." Bakura ripped part of the pharaoh's jacket and gagged the pharaoh. He then ripped some of his own shirt to tie the pharaoh up. He lifted Yami up and started to run down the street. He was receiving a lot of strange looks. "No fair. You carry the idiot pharaoh but not me!" Marik screamed, running after Bakura.

They ran back to Malik's house. They went there because if Marik did walk in, unlike Ryou, he would try to help them kill the pharaoh. They threw Yami on the couch and locked the door. Bakura walked up to the pharaoh and slowly ungagged him.

"You idiot. What the hell do you think you're doing? Gagging me like that and running down the street carrying me like that."

"Shut up Yami. Now we need to ask you something."

"You want me to do something for you after everything that you just did to me."

"Um yeah!"

"Well whatever it is you have to ask. I will not help you." Yami tried to stand up and jump to the door, but he fell over and couldn't get back up because he couldn't use his arms or legs.

"You idiot, get back over here." Malik came and started to drag the pharaoh back to the couch, "Now will you just listen to Bakura and we'll set you free."

"Fine."

"Alright, now Yami, you know that I think you're a dork and an idiot. You know that your voice pierces my ears and makes me go deaf and the sight of you burns my eyes. You know that whenever you're around I feel the urge to stab you to death and throw you in a dumpster then let the dumpster be emptied into a truck and then set the truck on fire. I feel the need to get a rope and-"

"OKAY! I get it. You would like to murder me in some horrific way. Now get to the point."

"Ok. Now what I want to ask you is wether you will help me and Malik think of something that Marik would do that is really mean and evil."

"Well there's a never ending list."

"Well just think of one thing."

"Wait a minute. Why do you need to know?"

"We want to embarrass Marik in front of Ryou."

"Why?"

"Because, um, he- He burnt Malik's teddy bear!"

"Malik's cheeks turned red, "Bakura I don't have a teddy beard."

"Yeah in know. Marik killed it."

"I never had a teddy bear before that."

"Sure you didn't," Bakura said as he patted Malik on the head, "Now pharaoh, will you help."

"Ok, I'll be glad to help."

"Good, now think of something."

"Okely dokely."

Bakura and Malik exchanged glances. They were in total silence for a second before a light bulb flashed over Yami's head.

"I've got it."

"Really."

"Yes…um, wait a minute, No!"

"What."

"Well I had an idea, but you wouldn't like it."

"Tell me."

"Ok, we all have to hold hands."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Ok." They all connected hands. They sat their looking at Yami who had his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He let out a low humming sound. He started to move his head around in a circle and soon his whole body, "Yami, are you ok."

Yami's eyes snapped open and he jumped on top of Malik and started beating him senseless!

"GET IT OFF ME BAKURA!"

Bakura jumped into the fight and tried to pull Yami off of Malik. After a few tries, he finally succeeded.

"Stupid pharaoh, what the hell is wrong with you."

"The spirit's called for revenge."

"What, what spirits. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Must. Kill. Malik!" He stood up and started to chase Malik around the table. Bakura sat their and watched and officially came to the conclusion that, Yami was an idiot. After Malik was cornered and was bleeding in more places then one, Bakura decided to jump up and help his friend. He pulled Yami off of Malik.

"Yami, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"But the spirit's said-"

"I don't care what the spirits said. For Ra's sake, what spirits."

"The dead want revenge."

"What?"

"The damned."

"That's it, I can put up with Yugi, Joey, Tea and the rest of those losers in my house but I'm not putting up with a goth. Get out."

"Malik, what are you talking about?"

"You were leather and you talk about the dead and the damned. Get out."

"But I need to help you."

"Out."

"Hold hands!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He grabbed Yami by his hair and threw him out of the house. Yami ran down the street yelling at random people about the spirits that want revenge. "Ra, his a dumb, stupid, weird idiot."

"Well Malik, that dumb, stupid, weird idiot was our only chance to try to break up Ryou and Marik."

"Oops. I forgot. Sorry!"

"You idiot."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"The reason your so angry at me is because we've spent so much time together and your getting sick of me. Right."

"No, I'm getting sick of you because your dumb and annoying."

"Oh, well what I'm trying to say is that if we force them to stay together for a long time then they may get sick of each other."

"How can we force them to stay together?"

"We could always lock them in the fridge."

"Malik you dimwit! You cant lock people in fridges, they'll freeze and they wont fit."

"Well there's always the cupboard."

"Ryou has claustrophobia. He'll go nuts and he might kill Marik."

"…"

"…"

"Quickly, lock them in the closet!"

* * *

theifking: Well there you go. Please tell me what you thought. 


	4. Into the Closet

Hello anybody who's reading. I feel absolutely terrible about the horribly late updates. If anybodies reading this, I apologize and I promise it wont happen again. I just got very very lazy! Anyway, heres the fourth chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Ryou and Marik were sitting in the living room at Marik and Maliks house and watching the T.V. Bakura and Malik were watching the couple that were watching the T.V. It was finally time for them to put there evil plan into action.

"Ok, so, you can go distract them and I'll set up the trap."

"How do I distract them?"

"Well, be really loud and annoying and then start eating the food. Eventually, you'll finish eating all of the food, and one of them will get up to get more food. Then, I will lock that person in the broom closet and then when the other person comes to help them, I'll lock them in as well!"

"Bakura, are you sure this will work. It sounds pretty dumb to me!"

"Ra damn it Malik, your are such a negative person!"

"I'm not negative, I'm just being logical."

"Whatever, will you just hurry up and go distract them."

"But Bakura, this wont work and we will probab-"

"NEGATIVITY!!"

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'm going!"

Malik crept out of the kitchen and stood behind the couch. Ryou and Marik were snuggled up on the couch and they were watching a scary movie. Ryou's head was resting on Marik's shoulder and they had a bowl of popcorn resting in the middle of them.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?"

"The Hills Have Eyes."

"Sounds scary!"

"Yeah, it's pretty creepy!"

"Can I watch it?"

"Um...sure!"

Malik climbed over the couch and Hit Ryou's head with his foot. He seated himself in between the two.

"Don't worry, I wont talk much. I hate it when people talk through movies. They just ruin it. Especially when there just dragging on and on about some stupid topic that has absolutely nothing to do with the movie. Do you have any popcorn? I like popcorn. I don't like it when there's no salt and when there's no butter. It just tastes so bitter and it gets caught in my throat. But because I'm on a diet, whenever I eat popcorn, I'm supposed to have it with no butter or salt. I don't think that's fair because I always start choking and I need to drink all of this water and some time there isn't any water. Like, what happens if I'm in the middle of the desert and I'm stranded and all of my water has evaporated and then I start eating popcorn that I found on the ground and then I start choking because it gets caught in my throat and I can't find any water. I'd probably just choke to death! I wonder what it's like to die. I've never really thought about it. Like, I've thought about killing a person but never actually someone killing me. I'd be pretty pissed of if my last words weren't really cool. Like if they were something stupid and it was the last thing that I ever said, people would remember me as the idiot that said something stupid before he was shot. If I said something romantic that wouldn't be as bad but I'd probably be remembered as a cheeseball so I think I want my last words to be-"

"Malik, shut the F up!"

"God, I was just sharing some friendly information!"

Ryou and Marik exchanged glances and sighed. Malik dug his hand deep into the bowl of popcorn and came out with a massive handful. He shoved all of it in his mouth and started chewing. He continued to do this until there was only about a quarter left. Ryou looked into the bowl and sighed, "I need to get some more popcorn." He stood up and picked the bowl up and walked into the kitchen. Marik glared at Malik who had butter and salt smeared all over his hands and his face.

Ryou walked into the kitchen to see Bakura sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Ryou, how's the movie?"

"It's good, but Malik won't shut up!"

"Ha Ha, he does that to me all the time. And he ate all of the popcorn right?"

"Yeah, almost three quarters of it!"

"His is such a pig, anyway, if you want some more, there's more in the broom closet."

"Um…that's a weird place to keep popcorn! Thanks!" Ryou smiled at Bakura who smiled back, and then he skipped out of the room. Bakura watched him leave and started cackling. A few seconds later a high pitched scream, the sound of a door slamming and a big bang was heard. Everyone looked into the hallway and then they all shrugged and returned to what they were doing.

Back in the living room, Malik was getting a bit impatient.

"Where the hell is Ryou? I'm hungry!"

"How could you be hungry? You ate all of our popcorn! I thought you were on a diet?"

"Shut up. I decided to take a break from the diet. But seriously, you should go check on Ryou."

"Why don't you?"

"His not my boyfriend."

"Not my popcorn!"

Malik glared at Marik and pushed him off the couch. Marik sighed and trotted off to go find Ryou. He walked into the hallway and could hear a small whimpering sound. He looked around and heard it was coming from the broom closet. He reached for the handle and suddenly, something grabbed his ankles, the door quickly opened and he was pulled inside!

Marik pulled himself to his feet and looked around. It was dark inside the cupboard and Marik couldn't see very well. So he pulled out his cigarette lighter and lit it. He looked around for the source that was making the noise that Marik had heard. The cupboard wasn't very big so Marik easily saw Ryou huddled in a corner, hyperventilating. Marik dropped himself down to Ryou's level and tried to talk to him.

"Ryou, are you ok?"

"…"

"Do you know why we are in here?"

"…"

"Ryou, why aren't you answering me?"

"…"

"Ra damn it Ryou, what the hell is wrong?"

"…I think…that we are…inside…the broom…cupboard!"

"Umm, ok. Do you know why?"

"I came in here…to get more…popcorn."

"Why did you come here? The popcorn is in the kitchen."

"Bakura said that…it was…in here."

"Ok, that's weird. Um, Ryou, why are you talking like that?"

"I don't…like small…spaces."

"Well that sucks! How are we supposed to get out?"

"I can't…think properly…because…I can't breath!"

Marik was losing his patience with Ryou already. They had only been in there for one minute. Meanwhile, Bakura and Malik were standing outside giving each other high fives. They were trying to listen to what the couple were saying and they were hearing there conversation pretty clearly.

"So, I bet $10 that Ryou will lose it in about five more minutes!"

"No way, Ryou won't lose it. Marik will! I think he'll lose his patience and kill Ryou or something!"

"Do you want to make a bet?"

"Oh hell yeah Ishtar. Bring it on!"

"Fine, I bet fifty bucks that Ryou will lose it."

"Ok, I bet $50 that Marik will lose it."

"Fine, that's a deal!"

They shook hands and went back to listening to Ryou and Marik's conversation.

* * *

Ok, thanks for reading this and review and tell me what you thought! 


End file.
